


Best Friends

by IrregularBlueSpy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hugs, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Young!Ancestors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrregularBlueSpy/pseuds/IrregularBlueSpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Signless had a smile, that always graced his lips, and a heart that had to much love, fervor and compassion for his own, tiny and well being. He was only, now, a naive child. Sadly, he was not showing much of his compassion, nor that smile towards you..." This is a short, little story on my OTP, haha. Headcanons, of course. They are everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends

Signless had a smile, that always graced his lips, and a heart that had to much love, fervor and compassion for his own, tiny and well being. He was only, now, a naive child. Sadly, he was not showing much of his compassion, nor that smile towards you. You and Signless were at it again with your little skirmishes, and there was always Dolorosa in the background, waiting for things to get too out of hand. You'd never lay a hand on Signless, and he has learned not to harm you as well, but when you two begin to argue, especially at just being wrigglers, you tend to get a little... out of hand? Sometimes, you would push him, never actually hurt him, and he would begin to cry...

But, then again, sometimes he would shove you, and you'd end up trying to scurry away. Of course, you would always end up running into things, such as walls and trees. Neither of you were very perceptive, you've noticed. At being only two sweeps of age, who would be? Young trolls such as yourself have not yet fully grown, and yes, your senses are not fully developed either.

Signless was yelling at you, and you were pouting, balling your hands up into fist and crossing your arms against your chest. You are trying to calm yourself. You felt a little too steamed. Now, it is time to just calm down... but sadly after five seconds of doing so, there Signless goes, flicking at your ear. Your nostrils flare, and you slam a tiny, weak fist into his chest. He gasps, grips onto his cloak, and his shocked expression from the hit falls into the most pitiful face you yourself have ever seen.

He begins whining, and you're swollen with pride. You gloat for a bit, before Dolorosa comes around, and hisses at you, and picks up her young wriggler. She's shooing you away, and you frown down at the floor, before going away into a corner, sitting, and mumbling harsh words to yourself.

Once the young Signless has calmed down, you jump up, and go over to tug at Dolorosa's dress. She scowls at you, before letting Signless down, and flicking your head. You grumble, and roll your eyes, before apologizing. He still seems a little down, so you open up your arms a bit, and welcome the idea of a hug. Hugs always made Signless feel better. You know, because he would always tell you. When he doesn't move, that's when you began to feel a little upset, and that's when you decide to take more action.

You think for a moment, indigo blush spreaded against your cheeks, before walking closer and leaning down to kiss his cheek. This is not where he got hurt, you know, you were there, but the way he rubs his cheek and blushes the pretty colour you love most just gets your heart beating. Very fast. And you could tell he was feeling better already. You smile at him, and then offer the idea of a hug once more.

He quickly obliged, and wrapped his arms around you tightly. You smiled, and papped his back, very lightly. A question you've been wanting to ask, that's been stored in your mind for awhile now, finally pops out. Here, you say it, and it's right next to his ear where he can hear it nice and clearly,

"Best friends?"

It takes him a moment to respond, before his smile is lighting up his face and brightening his features once again. "Yes, best friends."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Review, if you would like.


End file.
